Love is in the Air
by penny lupin
Summary: After New Moon, Jacob finds love in the person he didn't except it. How is the pack going to react? One-shot Jacob/OC


**Okay, here is a small one-shot between Jacob and Jared's little sister Samanthat. It is right after New Moon and Jake's friends are making him to move on with his life.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

She keeps calling why she doesn't understand that talking to her hurts and hurts like hell because he just didn't leave me, she went to Italy to save the fucking bloodsucker and now she expects me to hang out with her like the old times, what is she thinking?

"Jake, come here, please" my dad said from the kitchen

"Your sister is coming this Saturday as people from other reservations, could you please set the example and help them with what they want?"

"Sure, sure" I said, now, I am going to babysit tourists, great. "My shift is going to begin, I'm gonna leave now"

"Take care"

I transform and relax as ran around the forest.

"Hey, bro" Embry greeted

"What's up?" I asked, noticing that Jared was extremely happy, "what did Kim said?"

"Nothing" Jared asked "My little sister is coming, I haven't seen her in years" and he showed us images of her when she was learning to walk, her first day in school…

"Okay, I think we got it" Embry said laughing

"Sorry, is only that I am so happy"

"We got it, man" I thought chuckling, Jared's happiness was contagious.

"And you, j-man" Embry asked and I replied the conversation with Billy

"Oh that's hell, don't worry if you want, I can help you"

"That's great, do you know at what time will all the 'guests' will be coming here?" I asked him

"About noon for a light brunch" Jared said "don't be rude with them my sis will come with that group"

"Really, why?" Embry and I asked him

"Because the tickets cost too much from her school to here, so she is going first to a reservation near her school where my aunt lives and then she will come with them. My mom is going to make a party for her later, would you like to come?"

"Sure" Embry told him

"I don't know, you know…" I said trying to make an excuse

"No, you have to move on, yes he is going, I will make sure he does" my best friend said as I growled and Jared laughed like hell.

((0))

Most of the pack where in the First Beach where all the people from others reservations were meeting. Brady, Seth and Paul were checking for leeches and the rest of us where with the girls near the buffet.

"Jared, relax please for me" Kim begged Jared with puppy eyes, making him stop jumping.

"But my sis is coming… you are going to love her" he said as he hugged her

"Oh man you are so whipped" Quil told him

"And who are you to talk how is Ken and Barbie?" Jared grinned evilly as the rest of us started to laugh

"Great and you?" Quil said blushing

"They are here!" Jared said running towards a blue van, also pushing Kim with him.

"Common, we have to control our guy" Sam said walking at the same direction Jared went.

A girl got out of the van and ran toward Jared; she was certainly not as small as Jared remembered her.

"I have missed you so much" Jared said

"Me too, now put me down before you embarrassed me more in front of this people" she said. I must admitted she was gorgeous, not like Bella, but there was something about her that caught my attention.

"Okay" Jared said "People meet my little sister Sammy".

The pack laughed seeing his great introduction "She is not so little anymore, right Jake?" Embry told me.

Unfortunately, Jared heard us and growled "Overprotective much, uh" I said and the guys laugh harder. Jared's sister looked at us, especially at me since I was the one who made the joke. I looked back at her and it was like if I had just seen the sun for first time. The whole world disappeared and we were the only ones here. I was right she was gorgeous, more than beautiful. From the short hair that suited her perfect, her honey eyes, those amazing plump lips, her slim yet curvy body. She was my reason for living; she was the one who grounded me to the earth. She was the one, I'd give my live for. She was my everything.

I no longer care about Bella, she had made her decisions, now she had to live or not quiet live and be a vampire with them.

Sammy and I couldn't stop looking at each other. Not even when Jared almost killed me for imprinting in his sister and Sam had to pull him off me.

Sammy kneeled right next to me and said with a delicious voice "Are you okay?"

"Yes" I said smiling knowing that everything was going to be better, now I have my soul mate, my imprint, my reason for living.

* * *

**So did you like it? Should I continue? Review!**


End file.
